Santuario
by KedSpitsInYourMouth
Summary: Esto es una secuela de otra de mis historias, bastante angst, quiero transformarlo en algo más lemon con el pasar del tiempo, pero por ahora T (Pinecest)


**¿Esperaban que esta historia tendría una secuela? Porque yo no. **

**En fin, disfrútenla. **

La vida tiene formas muy raras de funcionar, el tiempo vale bien poco cuando piensas que pasaste los mejores años de tu vida contemplando las estrellas y resolviendo grandes misterios y de pronto, lo siguiente que pareces recordar es encontrarte solitario como infante en primer día de escuela. Triste en la orilla de una playa, lagrimas caen sobre el agua que como gelatina que se contrae en sonrisas extrañas y perturbadoras, mil gatos de Cheshire escondidos entre la turbulencia de negrura casi absoluta fusionándose con la eternidad de un cielo sin estrellas.

La verdad ya ni entiendo de qué me estoy escondiendo, de mí mismo seguramente, de mis deseos, de la sensación casi segura de que lo he arruinado todo, cubro mis ojos sintiendo mi mirada derretirse en un estallido de colores y objetos que cambian de forma a toda velocidad.

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué me convenció de probar esa cosa?, todo parece distante, como un sueño. Desearía que lo fuera, pero no, es solo el efecto del dichoso acido corriendo por mi sistema, riendo y quebrando mis neuronas, burbujeantes y atrapadas por manos negras.

Contemplo una vez el cielo oscuro como el ébano, solo un par de estrellas brillaban en aquella negrura ahogada por la luz circundante de los puertos, del faro en la distancia latiendo en estallidos de onda larga, recordando un poco el inicio de aquella tarde perdida en los caminos de mil historias cruzadas, de la mirada, del latir de una ciudad de puerto.

Santuario y oscuridad.  
Abrí mis ojos con cansancio, sintiendo gotas de saliva escapar por la comisura de los labios, un poco húmeda, un poco seca, textura pegajosa que se fusionaba con la tela delgada de una de las fundas de las varias almohadas que ahí descansan.  
Piel desnuda sobre aquel suelo tibio y jadeante, levanto la mirada; las luces de navidad liberan su luz fantasmal sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos, completamente relajados dando la sensación de ser crema chantillí sobre una tarta de novios.

Beso su cuello sensual y aromático, restregando mi nariz contra su cabello suave, llenando mis pulmones de sus partículas, activando cada pequeño rincón de los recuerdos de mi mente, cada sonrisa y aventura cada bendición y asumsión , repasando los minutos anteriores – pensando- _nada claro en realidad,_ banalidades menores, tratando de decidir el siguiente paso.

Me restregué un poco contra su cuerpo sintiendo la excitación correr un poco traviesa por mi columna, Mabel abrió los ojos sonriéndome hacia atrás, apretándose un poco más contra mí_, que sublime sensación_, la curva de sus caderas en la punta de mis dedos, esa pequeña curva seductora que se hace en la columna antes de llegar al culmine de sus nalgas. _¡Malditos todos los poetas en mi interior_! cada pequeña emoción ahora clara como premonición de Casandra, las sombras de los sueños lejana como las campanas y las bestias oceánicas, la creciente excitación y una mordida suave en el cuello que la hace liberar un ligero gemido, demasiado suave como para existir ¿Existía siquiera? ¿Estaba ahí siquiera? mis manos recorren con suavidad su figura, enredándose en sus pechos, acariciándolos mientras los centímetros que nos separaban se dividían entre sí, acercándonos en un abrazo silencioso de humedad creciente.

Besos entrecortados, palabras completamente inexistentes, un idioma libre de los cánones del placer o la cordura.

_Follar como si estuviéramos soñando:_ atrapados en aquellas alucinaciones de tardes calurosas y sabanas sucias, situación que ralla en el más sutil de los surrealismos al estilo _André Breton, _un testamento a la pérdida total de los sentidos, solo el placer podía existir, un placer ciego y sin cuestionamientos, solo un deseo pleno de satisfacer y satisfacerte en las fuentes de aquel pequeño santuario.

Me encontraba sobre ella, mi peso completamente apegado a su espalda tomando sus caderas con rabia, enterrando mis uñas profundo, pequeñas marcas rojas, piel irritada y gritos carentes de toda vergüenza, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, ambos salimos de aquel ensueño como si un látigo nos hubiera golpeado en la base de la espina dorsal, como si aquel sonido chirriante nos hubiera terminado de convencer de que aquello no se trataba de un sueño ni una alucinación, mis brazos temblaron en aviso a este presentimiento ahora revelado, mi piel comenzó a arder.

Nos miramos por un segundo liberando con lentitud mis dedos de su carne que se hundía con la sutileza del mármol, balbucee un segundo mientras me separaba sintiendo un sonrojo subir por mis mejillas a medida que salía de su interior en un cosquilleó iracundo, el rugido de un orgasmo incompleto.  
-Buenas… uh, ¿Qué hora es? – Dije intentando ignorar el sonido del teléfono que seguía revotando desde la cercanía.

Mabel estiró su brazo fuera de nuestro santuario tomando el pequeño aparato, mirándolo por unos segundos antes de contestar. La verdad no puedo decir que estaba diciendo, mi mente se reponía con lentitud y no prestaba real atención a todo cuanto la rodeaba, cortó la llamada girando la cabeza hacia mi sonriendo vergonzosamente.  
-Son las 2 de la tarde, dormimos bastante - Dijo ocultando un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja, abrazando sus rodillas con un rubor creciente en su rostro, ¿_Será que tampoco esperaba que aquello fuera la realidad? Demasiado simple, demasiado fluido como para haber sido un momento real, carente de suplicas o luchas morales_. **_Todo era muy confuso_ **– Al menos tu pudiste dormir un poco- continuó rompiendo el silencio paranoico que flotaba burlón en el aire, como partículas de polvo invisible.

-Si, por fin- susurré regalándole una sonrisa honesta, ella solo bajó la mirada.  
-Creo, creo que mejor nos vestimos- Dijo con cierta seriedad tomando su ropa interior que se exponía algo morbosa sobre una de las almohadas color azul aterciopelado, _como si se tratara de una antigua reliquia_, se los puso en un movimiento rápido el cual no pude seguir del todo, abriéndose paso entre las mantas que cubrían nuestras cabezas.  
Me encontré solo por un momento, un poco abstraído por el cambio tan repentino de circunstancias - ¿Quién llamaba al teléfono? – Pregunté con tono _como-si-nada-hubiese-pasado_ intentando liberar algo de la presión creciente.  
- Era mamá, te dejó saludos- terminó en forma cortante alejándose a paso relativamente apresurado en dirección al baño, cubrí mi rostro sintiendo la realidad caer como plomo sobre mis hombros, la luz del sol ahora de radiante color amarillo se mostraba a través de las mantas como aviso del final de aquella extraña mañana, un final triste, otra situación que solo dejaba en evidencia nuestra ineptitud total de mantener aquellas promesas.

.

**[...] **


End file.
